Encounter Enterprise
by PenguinMage
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Captain Janeway and her crew get a chance to meet Captain James T. Kirk


****

Disclaimer: They're mine. All mine….Well okay, so they aren't. I'd love to be able to take credit for them, but they all belong to all powerful paramount :)

Anyway, read and review. Danke!

Captains log supplemental stardate 505160.7

Voyager has _almost completely finished repairs from the attack the Komar launched on us last week. Yesterday a time/space rift appeared on long range sensors. We just reached it one hour ago, proximity from the anomaly is 5,000 kilometers to prevent being sucked in by the current._

"Report!" Captain Kathryn Janeway said as she stepped onto her bridge, a habit of hers. 

"We are 5,000 kilometers away just as you ordered Captain. All systems go, B'Ellana is almost done with the warp core; it is operating at 90%." reported Ensign Harry Kim. He was fresh out of the academy when the Caretaker launched_ Voyager _into the Delta Quadrant. 

"_Seven of Nine to the Captain"_

"Janeway here, what is it Seven?"

"_Sensors in astrometrics show that if the anomaly was not a temporal anomaly it would lead to the Alpha Quadrant or the Gamma Quadrant; it depends, the anomaly shifts constantly with no pattern. It also could send us to year 2200, 2270 or 2001."_

"Thank you Seven. Janeway out. Damn if only it wasn't a _temporal_ anomaly" She said the last part only loud enough so that her first officer, Commander Chakotay, could hear. Suddenly Ensign Kim spoke up "Captain a ship just showed up on sensors. It came through the anomaly, wait a second I am double-checking this. Captain the ship has a Federation warp signature!" everyone on the bridge broke into a grin, including Captain Janeway. Ensign Kim spoke up again " Captain we are being hailed, audio only, their systems were badly damaged."

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's hear it!"

__

" This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise _to the unidentified vessel, identify yourself."_

Everyone on the bridge was standing, or sitting, in shock Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Kim had their mouths open.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= 

IN SICKBAY

"Doctor I am here for my weekly appointment."

"I'll be with you in a moment Seven. All right, everything is functioning properly, nothing is wrong with your implants. I see you've been regenerating regularly good, you are 'fit as a fiddle' "

Seven of Nine raised her eyebrow at the comment and said "another human expression. Doctor, when did you add the plumage?"

"What are you talking about? OH! WHO PUT THESE HERE I AM GOING TO THE CAPTAIN ABOUT THIS!! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO MESSED WITH MY PROGRAM I…

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

IN ENGINEERING

"Torres to Janeway"

__

"Janeway here, is something wrong B'Ellana?"

"The anomaly has begun to affect some of the systems and in about an hour we won't be able to create a stable warp field"

__

" Do your best B'Ellana, Janeway out."

"DAMN!" B'Ellana shouted as another replicator went berserk. A few engineers moved out of her way.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ON THE BRIDGE

Captain Janeway was having a lot of trouble getting Captain Kirk to calm down.

__

" Unidentified ship respond now or we will fire!"

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_."

__

"That is impossible, there is no ship named Voyager_!"_

"Captain Kirk, please try to understand you have just come through a space/time anomaly. You are now in the Delta Quadrant, year 2275. If you don't believe me I understand completely."

__

" You're right, I don't completely believe you. I do not believe this is year 2275. Permission to beam abroad."

"Permission granted. We have more sophisticated transporter technology so we will beam you aboard, I will also send repair teams over to your ship."

__

"Thank you captain, I will be ready in an hour."

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

TRANSPORTER ROOM ONE

Commander Chakotay, Captain Janeway and, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok were all waiting nervously in transporter room one, with the acceptation of Tuvok who was standing as calmly as usual.

"Ready for transport Captain"

"Energize, welcome to _Voyager _this is my first officer, Chakotay, and my chief of security, Tuvok."

Kirk nodded his head at Chakotay and Tuvok "I must complement you on you transporter technology, it's much quicker and it must have less accidents".

They exited the transporter room and headed for the conference room. The passing crew stared at Kirk as if he were a ghost, Captain Janeway couldn't help but grin a little.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ONE HOUR LATER IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM

"So let me get this straight. You and your crew were studying the anomaly when you got sucked in and you appeared here half an hour later and after heavy damage to the warp core, transporters and various other systems." Janeway stated

"Correct." Kirk responded

"I believe that we may be able to send you back trough the rift in the correct time period based on Seven of Nines calculations, but the rift would close after you went through."

"Seven of Nine, what kind of name is that?"

The captain, commander, and chief of security looked at each other nervously

"Her parents had an, odd, taste in names." Tuvok fabricated. 

"Very odd taste in names. What are those metal pieces?"

"She has some problems with her brain and she needs them to survive."

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

TWO HOURS LATER THE BRIDGE

"Janeway to Torres, do you have enough energy to push the _Enterprise_ through the rift?"

__

"Affirmative captain whenever you're ready"

"Ensign Kim, modify the tractor beam to emit a tachyon pulse"

"Aye captain, modifying tractor beam, engaging tractor beam, they just went in. Captain, the records about the _Enterprise _just changed!"

Captain Janeway turned to look at him, he could of sworn she had a worried look in her eyes, but she had been around Tuvok to long to let that happen. " According to records Captain Kirk encountered a ship called _Voyager_ in year 2270" it was all Harry could do not to let his voice to excited "now Star Fleet Knows we are definitely alive!"

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

IN SICKBAY

"All right doctor, I know something is wrong with the holoemiters, I m here to fix it, what is the matter… oh my. Torres to Janeway."

__

"Janeway here, what seems to be the problem B'Ellana?"

"Captain it appears we have a giant chicken for a Chief Medical Officer!"

__

"Humph, it isn't funny so you can wipe that smirk right off your face lieutenant!

****

Good? Bad? Mediocre? Tips on how to make it better? You can let me know if you press that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen :)


End file.
